The Skull Gang
by bursegsardaukar
Summary: This is a story about another secret organization which is dedicated to fight against Team Rocket.


THE SKULL GANG By Bursegsardaukar  
  
Author's note: This is my first fan-fiction and there are some written scenes of graphic violence and minor swearing. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Game Freak.  
  
INTRODUCTION: THE SKULL GANG ORGANIZATION:  
  
There are many factions and secret societies all over the world that is dedicated to fight against Team Rocket. After many years of fighting, all the factions were united into one organization which they call Skull Gang. Skull Gang's goal is to destroy Team Rocket and rescue every Pokémon in the world from human oppression. With their immense wealth from their economic and industrial activities, they had created their own secret army and also purchased military hardware and high-tech weaponry to rival Team Rocket's. Skull Gang had many secret bases and hideouts all over the world for them to launch attacks against Team Rocket. Skull Gang will stop at nothing in their crusade against Team Rocket and to give every Pokémon in the world protection from human cruelty.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The Safari Zone is a large area with many rare Pokémon living there. Some areas of the Safari Zone are Pokémon reserves that became a home and sanctuary for many endangered species of Pokémon. Some Pokémon like Kangaskhan are almost extinct but they are now protected by the law and live within the Pokémon reserve. However, not everyone follows the law.  
  
A Kangaskhan was wandering inside a forest that was part of the Pokémon preservation area. The Kangaskhan knew that it had wandered far away from the rest of the herd but it must find its baby that had been separated from it. Suddenly, the Kangaskhan could hear a soft whimper that sounded like its baby's. It quickly went over to the source of the sound and it found its baby with its leg caught in a trap. The Kangaskhan went over to its baby to try and free it. Suddenly, a net fell on top of it and the Kangaskhan struggled to get out. Suddenly, two men came out of the bushes and laughed when they saw the Kangaskhan that was trapped in the net. The two men are Pokémon poachers that came into the Safari Zone to catch some rare Pokémon like Kangaskhan. Pokémon poachers and hunters make a fortune by selling rare Pokémon.  
  
"We got a big one, Carl," said one of the men. "This one could be sold for a large sum of money."  
  
"Hurry up and catch it, Garson," said Carl. "The ranger could be on her way here!"  
  
Garson took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Kangaskhan. The Kangaskhan hit the Pokéball away with its hand.  
  
"Stupid fool! You have to weaken it first then throw the Pokéball!" shouted Carl as he took out a device from his pocket. "I'll weaken it myself!"  
  
Carl pressed a button on the device. The Kangaskhan howled in pain as the net started to release an electric shock that electrocuted the Kangaskhan. Carl smiled as the Kangaskhan slowly got weaker and weaker from the electric shocks. Carl then threw another Pokéball at the weaken Kangaskhan. The baby Kangaskhan watched helplessly as its mother was caught inside the Pokéball. Carl bent down and picked up the Pokéball that contained the Kangaskhan and then placed it into his pocket  
  
Suddenly, a young female police officer named Jenny came out of the bushes and stood in front of the two poachers with a rifle pointed at the poachers. Officer Jenny is the Safari ranger in charge of this area and she had caught these two poachers red-handed trying to hunt a Kangaskhan.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted Officer Jenny as she aimed her rifle at the poachers. "You're all under arrest for Pokémon poaching."  
  
"You are the one to freeze," said Carl.  
  
Suddenly, some sticky webbing hit Officer Jenny's rifle and the rifle was pulled out of her hands. An Ariados appeared in front of her and shot out more webbing at her. The sticky webbing wrapped her into a cocoon. Officer Jenny struggled but the webbing was wrapped so tightly around her body that she couldn't move at all. The Ariados climb up a tree while pulling the cocoon behind it and left it hanging from a tree branch.  
  
"Good work, Ariados," said Carl to his Pokémon. He walked over to Officer Jenny and spoke into her face.  
  
"You police officers still think that you all have the rights to uphold the law?" said Carl. "Rules and laws are made to be broken and I love doing that."  
  
"You're not going to get away with this, scum!" shouted Officer Jenny, struggling to break free.  
  
"But we already have," said Carl. "And there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Garson saw the baby Kangaskhan that still had its leg caught in the trap and he walked over to it. He kicked the baby Kangaskhan in the stomach and watched as it sobbed in pain. Garson chuckled when he saw the baby sobbing in pain.  
  
"What should we do with it, Carl?" asked Garson.  
  
"It has no value like its mother," said Carl. "Let's slaughter it and roast its meat over an open fire. I heard Kangaskhan meat is as delicious as Farfetch'd meat."  
  
"You can't do that!" Officer Jenny protested. "That's inhuman."  
  
"Don't worry," said Carl as he took out a knife from his pocket. "We will give you a piece after we cook it."  
  
"Yummy," said Garson as he licked his lips.  
  
Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Garson collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Garson!" Carl shouted as he rushed over to Garson that was lying motionless on the ground. Carl looked around but couldn't see anybody.  
  
Carl knelt down to examine Garson. He felt the chest for a heartbeat but couldn't find any. Suddenly, there was another gunshot and Carl felt something entered his head. Then his vision melted to black and he fell on top of Garson's body. Carl's Ariados went over to its fallen master and found out that he is also dead. Blood was oozing out of a hole in his head.  
  
Suddenly, a black-clad figure that was hiding on top of a tree climbed down to the ground. Officer Jenny could see that the figure had an L42A1 sniper rifle in his hands. She could also see that the black-clad figure is a man and he is wearing a black beret on his head and a black military uniform with body armor. His face was covered with a black ski mask. On the back of his uniform, Officer Jenny could see a small picture of a skull with the words 'SG' on it. She recognized that symbol. It was the symbol of a newly emerged secret organization called the 'Skull Gang'. It was reported that the organization had been responsible for the killing of many Team Rocket members. Because of their murderous ways, they had been branded as an extremist group and are wanted by the police.  
  
The Ariados charged at the black-clad figure and leapt towards him but the man managed to dodge its attack. The man quickly reached into the pouch that was attached to his belt and took out a Pokéball. He threw the Pokéball into the air and a Charmeleon appeared.  
  
"Josh," said the man, calling the Charmeleon by its nickname. "Flamethrower!"  
  
The Charmeleon opened its mouth and shot out a powerful blast of fire at the Ariados. The fire completely engulfed the helpless Ariados and it fainted. As soon as the Ariados was knocked out, the black-clad figure took out a black Pokéball that had the Skull Gang insignia on it. He threw the Pokéball at the Ariados. The Pokéball hit the Ariados and captured it. The man went over and picked up the Pokéball, which he then placed inside his pocket. He looked around and saw the trapped baby Kangaskhan. The baby Kangaskhan tried to crawl away but it squealed in pain because its leg was still caught in the trap. As it struggled to get away, the trap bit deeper into its flesh and blood began to ooze out.  
  
"Stop struggling! I am trying to help you," said the man as he opened the trap and freed the baby Kangaskhan's leg.  
  
The man then took out a first aid box from his backpack and opened it. He took out a small canister and sprayed some chemical on the wound. The baby Kangaskhan whimpered in pain as the chemical stung it. Somehow the wound on its leg stopped bleeding and began to heal. The man covered the wound with a bandage. After it was done, the man patted the baby Kangaskhan on the head and he then put away his first aid kit.  
  
The man then went over to the bodies of the two dead poachers. He took out a Walther P99 and fired several shots at the bodies. He did this to make sure that they are really dead. He bent down over Carl's body and reached into his pocket. He took out the Pokéball that contained the Kangaskhan that Carl had caught earlier. He pressed the release button and the Kangaskhan came out of the Pokéball. The Kangaskhan saw its baby and went over to it. The baby Kangaskhan jumped into its mother's arms and they hugged each other. The Kangaskhan put its baby into the pouch on its stomach and then disappeared into the forest to rejoin the other Kangaskhan. The man was about to leave but Officer Jenny stopped him.  
  
"Hey, you can't just leave me here dangling like a worm," said Officer Jenny who was still trying to get out of the cocoon that was wrapped around her body.  
  
The man stood silent for a moment and then ordered his Charmeleon to free Officer Jenny. The Charmeleon used its claws to cut Officer Jenny free from the cocoon. After she was freed from the cocoon, the man recalled back his Charmeleon into its Pokéball.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Officer Jenny as she removed small pieces of the sticky webbing from her uniform.  
  
"My name is Kusugo and you owe me one for this, Officer Jenny," said the man.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Kusugo, but as a police officer, I have to place you under arrest," said Officer Jenny as she drew out a revolver from the holster on her belt. "Hands up."  
  
"You have to catch me first," said Kusugo as he pulled out a small glass capsule from his pocket and dropped it onto the ground.  
  
The capsule broke and a thick smoke came out of the capsule. When the smoke cleared, Kusugo was gone and Officer Jenny could not find him anywhere. Officer Jenny sighed deeply. She went over to arrest whatever that was left of the two poachers.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
A week later, a black HH-65 helicopter with a red letter 'R' etched on its sides flew over the dense forest of Schnitzel Island. Schnitzel Island is a small island with its wet hot climate. The frequent rains and unremitting heat turned the island paradise into a steamy, pestilence-ridden area. The helicopter pilot soon spotted a large building in a clearing inside the dense forest. The building was once a maximum-security prison and the entire island was a penal colony where prisoners were sent to endure years of hard labor. The prison was closed down and abandoned years ago.  
  
However, the old prison had been renovated and transformed into a heavily fortified Team Rocket research facility. The helicopter hovered over the courtyard that was surrounded by high walls made of concrete and guarded by Team Rocket soldiers that were armed with Soviet AK-47 assault rifles. The job of these Team Rocket soldiers is to protect the facility while illegal experimentation on Pokémon test subjects are being conducted. After the sudden appearance of a mysterious organization called 'Skull Gang', many Team Rocket members had died because they were no match for the Skull Gang's deadly weapons. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, had hired mercenaries to work for Team Rocket and to replace some of the weaker and ineffective Team Rocket soldiers. The mercenaries are ex-military men that now work for profit.  
  
The helicopter slowly descended and landed on the helipad in the courtyard. The helicopter doors opened and a man that is wearing a brown trench coat emerged from the helicopter with a bespectacled man next to him. The man is Geoffrey Shibata, a top Team Rocket Executive and the bespectacled man is Aaron, Geoffrey's right-hand man. Geoffrey looked around and could see that the facility was almost like a small military base.  
  
A Team Rocket officer went over and saluted to Geoffrey. The officer is wearing a gray greatcoat, black leather boots and a black beret that had the Team Rocket insignia on it.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Geoffrey," said the officer. "I'm Lieutenant Pavel Hoehling, the Team Rocket officer in charge of the security of this facility."  
  
Lieutenant Pavel was a former military officer who is now working for Team Rocket. He is one of the very few highly paid mercenaries. He is the officer in charge of every Team Rocket soldier on Schnitzel Island.  
  
"Skip the introduction, lieutenant," said Geoffrey. "Give me an update on the project. I want to know the progress of this project."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said the lieutenant. "Dr. Shinigami is the only one that know the progress of the project."  
  
"Take me to him then, lieutenant," said Geoffrey impatiently.  
  
"Please follow me, sir," said the lieutenant.  
  
Lieutenant Pavel took Geoffrey and Aaron into the large, four-story building, which was the facility. They made their way into an elevator that took them to the basement. Inside the basement, there is a large laboratory that had many computer consoles and control panels everywhere. There are many Team Rocket scientists inside the lab. Each of them is wearing a white lab coat that had a Team Rocket insignia on it. One of the scientists, with a clipboard in his hand, spotted the lieutenant, Geoffrey and Aaron and he walked over to them. The scientist had a bony face, slightly bald and his hair is white.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Geoffrey," said the scientist. "I'm Dr. Shinigami, the chief scientist in charge of this project."  
  
"I'm here to know the progress of the project, doctor," said Geoffrey. "The Boss is impatient to know the results of your research and he also wants to know if all the money that he had put into your research was worth it or not."  
  
Dr. Shinigami put the clipboard under his arm and he started to speak.  
  
"We have conducted various experiments on different subjects but only a handful of them had survived the procedures," said Dr. Shinigami. "The surviving subjects had shown signs of increase in their strength, speed, special attacks and other abilities. If everything goes according to plan, we will be able to create an army of these powerful and unstoppable Pokémon in a few years time."  
  
"A few years?" said Geoffrey. "That's too long, doctor."  
  
"That's the fastest we can go, Mr. Geoffrey," said Dr. Shinigami. "Even if you cut the funding for the project, there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Where are the subjects that survived the experiments?" asked Geoffrey. "I want to see them for myself."  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Geoffrey," said Dr. Shinigami. "I'll take you there."  
  
"Leave us, lieutenant," said Geoffrey to Lieutenant Pavel.  
  
Lieutenant Pavel obeyed and he walked away. Dr. Shinigami led Geoffrey and Aaron down a corridor and they stopped in front of a large metal door with the words 'Authorize Personnel Only' that was printed on the door. He pulled out a card from the pocket of his lab coat and inserted it into a slot on the wall beside the door. A moment later, the metal door opens to reveal a large room behind it. The card emerged out of the slot and Dr. Shinigami took it.  
  
Inside the room are several large glass tubes filled with reddish-orange color fluid. Most of the tubes are empty but four of them are occupied with a Pokémon. There's a Blastoise, a Meganium, a Rhydon and a Tyranitar. They are sleeping and curled up in a fetal position. There are electrodes on their bodies that measured their brainwaves and heartbeats. Breathing masks are attached over their faces to supply them with air.  
  
"This are the ones that survived the first few enhancement surgery," said Dr. Shinigami. "We've surgically implanted a mind-control microchip inside their brain that suppressed their free will and enable us to control them without any problem."  
  
Dr. Shinigami, Geoffrey and Aaron walked over to the tube that held the Blastoise.  
  
"We've surgically enhanced this Blastoise and were able to increase its strength, speed and other abilities," said Dr. Shinigami. "We have tested it by making it battle against an Electabuzz, Victreebel and a Kingdra. The Blastoise defeated all of them at once."  
  
"That's incredible," said Geoffrey. "The Boss will be pleased to hear about this."  
  
"We are going to perform another surgery on another Pokémon test subject in two hours," said Dr. Shinigami. "Would you like to see it, Mr. Geoffrey?"  
  
"I would be delighted to see it," said Geoffrey with a wicked grin on his face. "This will be interesting."  
  
***************  
  
Two hours later, Geoffrey and Aaron are standing inside an observation room. It was a small room that had a transparent glass screen on one of its walls. Behind the glass screen is another room. The room was large and completely white with fluorescent lamps suspended from the ceiling. In the center of the room, there is an operating table that was surrounded by machines and computer consoles. It was the operating room where Dr. Shinigami and his fellow scientists performed various experiments on Pokémon test subjects. On the operating table is a Typhlosion with strong, leather straps that held its body down securely onto the operating table. The Pokémon was struggling to free itself but the leather straps held it firmly in place.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened and five scientists that were wearing surgical gowns, rubber gloves and masks entered the room. They went over to the table and stood over the Typhlosion. Geoffrey noticed that one of the scientists was Dr. Shinigami. He took a syringe and a vial that contained a blue liquid from the table that was beside the operating table. He tipped the vial upside down and stuck the syringe needle into it. The syringe was slowly filled with the blue liquid.  
  
"It's just a little shot. It will hardly hurt at all," said Dr. Shinigami as he put down the vial and squeezed a drop of the liquid out of the tip of the syringe needle.  
  
He took the Typhlosion's arm, searched it until he found a fat juicy vein in the Typhlosion's arm. He pierced the needle into the vein and emptied the contents of the syringe. This infuriated the Typhlosion, it opened up its mouth to do a Flamethrower attack on Dr. Shinigami but only a puff of smoke came out.  
  
"Don't ever try that again. I have administered a special drug into you that will temporarily disable all your special attacks," said Dr. Shinigami as he put away the syringe. "Now we will put you to sleep to begin the operation. Once you wake up from this operation, you'll be obedient to us."  
  
"Get the gas ready," said Dr. Shinigami to one of his fellow scientists.  
  
The Typhlosion turned its head to the left and saw a surgeon handing Dr. Shinigami a transparent anesthesia mask that had a long hose attached to it. Dr. Shinigami took the anesthesia mask and placed it on the Typhlosion's face. The Typhlosion tried to shake its head but Dr. Shinigami grabbed its chin and held the mask tightly over its face. Then, a strong smelling gas began to fill the mask. The Typhlosion was forced to breathe in the gas that was coming through the mask. It struggled violently against its restraints to get free. Soon, the Typhlosion began to feel sleepy and its eyelids became heavy. It stopped struggling against the restraints and lost consciousness. Dr. Shinigami reached for his microrecorder and he clicked it on.  
  
"This is March 25 and we are beginning phase one of this experiment," Dr. Shinigami said into the recorder. "The subject is a Fire Pokémon named Typhlosion. We will begin by implanting the mind-control microchip into its brain. The microchip will keep the Pokémon under our control while we use it to do our bidding. After that is done, we will start the enhancement surgery to increase the Typhlosion's strength, speed and other abilities."  
  
Geoffrey and Aaron stood inside the observation room and watched as Dr. Shinigami and his fellow scientists begin the operation.  
  
The Typhlosion's head was placed into a clamping device that was bolted to the operating table. The clamping device is to prevent the Typhlosion's head from moving during the operation. Dr. Shinigami took a scalpel and made an incision on the Typhlosion's scalp. Retractors are used to hold the wound edges to expose the Typhlosion's skull. Dr. Shinigami took an air- powered surgical drill and used it to make a hole into the skull. He was careful not to damage the brain. After a small hole about 1 cm in diameter was made, Dr. Shinigami took an endoscope and used it to insert the microchip into the Typhlosion brain.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Two days later, Dr. Cynthia was reading a report from an open folder inside the examination room that was part of the infirmary. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is one of the many Pokémon doctors that were sympathetic to Skull Gang's cause. The organization was generous enough to provide her with all the equipment and manpower she needed to do her job as a Pokémon doctor.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When she heard the knock on the door, Dr. Cynthia looked up from the files that were spread across the top of her desk.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The door swung open and Kusugo, in his off-duty uniform, entered inside the room.  
  
"Good evening, Major Kusugo," said Dr. Cynthia as she got up from her chair. "The usual checkup for your Charmeleon?"  
  
"Yes, doctor," said Kusugo. "Please be gentle with it."  
  
Dr. Cynthia went over to an examination table that was inside the room. She turned on the large overhead lamp that was suspended above the table. Then, she pushed a trolley that had all her tools and equipment on it to the side of the table. Kusugo took out a Pokéball from the pouch that was attached to his belt and send out his Charmeleon.  
  
"Char!" said the Charmeleon as it appeared in front of Kusugo. Kusugo squatted down in front of the Charmeleon and patted it on the head.  
  
"Josh, Dr. Cynthia will be giving you your monthly checkup today," said Kusugo. "I know it will be a little uncomfortable for you but I just want to make sure you are healthy. Is that OK with you?"  
  
The Charmeleon looked at Kusugo for awhile and then nodded its head. Kusugo picked the Charmeleon up and placed it on the table.  
  
The Charmeleon lay down on its back on the table as Dr. Cynthia took a stethoscope from the trolley next to the table and placed it to her ears. She put the chestpiece to the Charmeleon's chest and then its stomach. After that, she put on rubber gloves and used her hand to hold open the Charmeleon's eyelids while she examines its eyes with a flashlight in her other hand.  
  
"Please sit up and open your mouth," said Dr. Cynthia.  
  
The Charmeleon got up into a sitting position on the table and opened its mouth. Dr. Cynthia took a spatula probe and used it to press the Charmeleon's tongue down while she checked its throat with the flashlight.  
  
While Dr. Cynthia was examining the Charmeleon, Kusugo was standing behind her, watching the doctor do her job. Suddenly, Kusugo's cellular phone beeped. He grabbed the phone from his belt and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" said Kusugo. He listened for a moment and then said, "Yes, I'll be there right away."  
  
Kusugo clicked off the phone and placed it back to his belt. He then looked at Dr. Cynthia that had just finished examining his Charmeleon.  
  
"How is it, doctor?" Kusugo asked.  
  
"It is in good health and in perfect condition like usual," said Dr. Cynthia as she turned the overhead lamp off. "Please bring it to me for another checkup next month."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," said Kusugo.  
  
Kusugo went over to the desk and picked up the Pokéball that was lying on it. He aimed the Pokéball at the Charmeleon and recalled it back into its Pokéball.  
  
*******  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Kusugo entered the small office, closing the door behind him; he approached the desk and saluted to the Skull Gang general that was sitting behind it. The general sat staring at an open file folder.  
  
"Major Kusugo reporting for duty as ordered, sir," said Kusugo.  
  
The general is General Sakata Siegel, the commander of Skull Gang's military forces in the Johto and Kanto region. There is a Psychic Pokémon known as a Natu perching on a pole beside the general's desk. Psychic Pokémon were used to exposed spies and traitors that are working for Team Rocket before they could do any serious damage. Standing behind the general were three Skull Gang soldiers armed with German-made H&K G36 assault rifles. Those soldiers are the general's personal bodyguards.  
  
"At ease, major," said the general, without looking up from the file.  
  
Still without looking at the major, the general closed the major's file and said, "You've done well as a Skull Gang elite commando, major."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Kusugo.  
  
"According to your file, you've killed 347 Team Rocket members, agents, Pokémon poachers and hunters during the last twenty eight years," said the general. "And also killing and injuring 69 civilians and police officers."  
  
"Collateral damage, sir," said Kusugo. "I've been trained to complete my mission even at the expense of human lives."  
  
The general looked at Kusugo sharply and then said, "I have an assignment for you."  
  
The general turned around and spoke to his bodyguards that were standing behind him.  
  
"Leave us," said the general to his bodyguards.  
  
The Skull Gang soldiers nodded their heads and they walked out of the office, leaving the general alone with Kusugo.  
  
"I need the best soldier for this assignment and I think that you are the right man," said the general. "Have you heard about the Bio-Tech Corporation?"  
  
"I only know that it is a large company that specializes in genetic engineering and biotechnology, sir," said Kusugo.  
  
"Skull Gang Intelligence are suspicious about that company," said the general. "We believe that that company is secretly providing Team Rocket with scientists and equipment for some kind of top secret project."  
  
"What sort of project, sir?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"We don't know," said the general. "I want you to break into the Bio-Tech Corporation headquarters at Goldenrod City and find out if our suspicions are true."  
  
"Very well, sir," said Kusugo. "Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"Yes, major," said the general. "That is all."  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Dr. Shinigami stared into the glass tube that held the Typhlosion. He tapped on the glass and the sleeping Pokémon opened its eyes.  
  
"How does it feel to be stronger and faster?" asked Dr. Shinigami.  
  
The Typhlosion just gave him a zombie-like stare. The mind-control microchip that was implanted into its brain had suppressed its free will and turned it into a mindless puppet.  
  
"How is the subject reacting to the microchip?" Dr. Shinigami asked the scientist that was standing next to him.  
  
"The microchip is functioning properly and there is no sign of the subject rejecting the implant," said the scientist as he looked into the handheld computer in his hand. "The subject's strength, speed and other abilities have been increased."  
  
"Good," said Dr. Shinigami. "The enhancement surgery was successful."  
  
"So how did the operation go, doctor?" asked Geoffrey who suddenly appeared behind Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"The operation was successful and the Typhlosion is now one of our mindless and obedient servants," said Dr. Shinigami. "We are going to test it by making it battle with other Pokémon that are stronger than Fire Pokémon like Water and Rock Pokémon."  
  
"When are you going to test it?" asked Geoffrey. "I want to see this battle."  
  
*********  
  
A female Team Rocket scientist walked down a corridor and stopped in front of a door. She took out an access card from her pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a dimly room. The walls of the room were lined with cages but half of them are empty because all the Pokémon that once occupied those cages had been taken away to become test subjects for Team Rocket's lab experiments. The remaining Pokémon inside the room knew that it could be their turn soon.  
  
The scientist looked around until she spotted the Vaporeon. She went over to the cage and opened the door to the cage. The Vaporeon shrank as far back as it could inside its cage and bared its fangs.  
  
"Come out of there, Vaporeon!" the scientist commanded.  
  
The Vaporeon refused to come out and it growled loudly at her. The scientist took out a device that looked like a TV remote. She pressed a button on the device and the Vaporeon started to whimper in pain. The metal collar around its neck had released an electric shock that electrocuted the Vaporeon. The scientist pressed the button again and the electric shocks stopped.  
  
"Come out of there now or else I'll give you even more pain," she said.  
  
The Vaporeon whimpered as it leapt out of the cage. The scientist took a long leash and she fastened it to the metal collar around the Vaporeon's neck. She led the Vaporeon out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. The scientist walked down a long corridor, pulling the Vaporeon along with the leash. As the Vaporeon slowly walked down the corridor, its heart started to beat rapidly while it was wondering what sort of lab experiments the scientist was going to perform on it. The scientist and the Vaporeon stopped in front a door. When they reached the door, the scientist removed the leash from the Vaporeon's collar and she forced it to enter the dark room. Then she slammed the door and locked it.  
  
The Vaporeon was left inside the dark room. Suddenly, the entire room was lit up and the Vaporeon realized that it wasn't in a room at all. It was a large field like the ones that were used in Pokémon gyms. And in the center of the field, there is a Typhlosion. It stared blankly at the Vaporeon like a zombie.  
  
Meanwhile, high above the field, Geoffrey, Aaron and Dr. Shinigami are standing on a metal platform. Dr. Shinigami handed Geoffrey a device that looked like a handheld calculator. The device is the control mechanism that controlled the Typhlosion.  
  
"Attack!" ordered Geoffrey as he pressed a button on the device.  
  
The Typhlosion bared its fangs and rushed towards the Vaporeon. Before the Vaporeon could react, the Typhlosion knocked into it and sent the Vaporeon flying into the air. The Vaporeon did a somersault in the air and it landed safely onto the ground. The Typhlosion rushed towards the Vaporeon again but this time the Vaporeon opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water came out. The blast of water was able to slow down the Typhlosion but the Typhlosion kept coming. The Vaporeon quickly jumped out of the way before the Typhlosion collided into it. The Vaporeon opened its mouth again and did a Bubblebeam attack. The bubbles slammed into the Typhlosion but the attack barely did any damage.  
  
"Enough games," said Geoffrey. "Finish it, Typhlosion."  
  
A fiery mane came out of the Typhlosion's neck. The Typhlosion opened its mouth and a huge blast of fire came out. The Vaporeon quickly got out of the way but before it could do anything else, the Typhlosion did a headbutt on the Vaporeon and sent it flying. The Vaporeon was thrown against a wall and it let out a loud wail of pain. The Typhlosion did a Fire Blast attack and knocked out the Vaporeon.  
  
"All over in 8 minutes," said Dr. Shinigami, with a time clock in his hand.  
  
"Excellent," said Geoffrey. "This Typhlosion is definitely stronger than an ordinary Typhlosion. But I want to see how ruthless it has become."  
  
"Typhlosion, slaughter that Vaporeon and eat it," ordered Geoffrey.  
  
"But Mr. Geoffrey," said Dr. Shinigami. "I think that's a little too cruel."  
  
"It may be cruel to you but to me it is entertaining," said Geoffrey. "One man's sport is another man's murder and it is the law of nature that the weak is eaten by the strongest. Do it, Typhlosion."  
  
The Typhlosion went over to the unconscious Vaporeon. It opened its mouth and bit the Vaporeon on its neck. The Typhlosion pulled its head back and tore off a piece of the Vaporeon's flesh from its neck. The jugular vein inside the Vaporeon's neck was severed and blood gushed out of the terrible wound. Some of the blood splattered onto the Typhlosion's face but that didn't stop it from slowly tearing and cutting the Vaporeon into pieces and then devoured the pieces of flesh, meat and bones until there was nothing left of the Vaporeon.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
It was midnight at Goldenrod City. Kusugo, in civilian clothes, approached the entrance of the large building that was the Bio-Tech Corporation headquarters. He could see a security guard guarding the entrance of the building. The security guard is wearing purple uniform that had the Bio- Tech Corporation insignia printed on it. Before Kusugo could get into the building, the security guard stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir" said the security guard. "Nobody is allowed to enter this building except those that are working here."  
  
"I just want to go in and use the phone," said Kusugo. "It's urgent."  
  
"This is not a hotel, sir," said the security guard. "And I suggest that you leave now or I will have to use force."  
  
"Alright, I'll leave," said Kusugo as he turned around and walked away from the building.  
  
Kusugo made his way into the dimly lit alley behind the building. He removed his clothes to reveal the black combat uniform that he was wearing inside.  
  
"That guard is not going to stop me from getting into that building," said Kusugo as he zipped open his backpack.  
  
He took out a Walther P99 handgun and placed it into the holster on his belt. He then took out four suction pads from his backpack. He strapped two suction pads onto his knees and placed the other two onto his palms.  
  
"Time to play Spider-man," said Kusugo as he went over to a wall.  
  
Using the suction pads, Kusugo was able to climb up the wall of the building. The backpack he is carrying was quite heavy but Kusugo continued climbing.  
  
"The archives should be on the fifth floor," said Kusugo as he climbed up to the fifth floor.  
  
When he is on the fifth floor, he went over to a glass window and tried to open it but it was locked. He took out a glasscutter and started to make a hole large enough for him to squeeze through the window. Kusugo slipped through the hole he made and entered a corridor that had many rooms. He put away his suction pads and made his way down the corridor until he came to a door that had the words 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' printed on it. He looked around and spotted a surveillance camera that was pointed at the room. He took out a small spray can, reached up and sprayed some paint onto the camera lens.  
  
Kusugo went over to the door, grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but it was locked. He took out a small leather kit and opened it to reveal an assortment of metal hooks and knives. He slid a fine metal wire into the lock, along with a stiff silver hook. A few seconds later, he heard the dead bolt slide open.  
  
"Child's play," said Kusugo to himself as he packed up his lock-pick kit and opened the door. "Now to hack into the main computer."  
  
Inside the small room, there is a computer and a large file cabinet. The room is the archive where all of the company's records are stored. Kusugo went over to the computer, he switched it on and the computer flickered to life. Kusugo sat down and began hacking into the computer. It didn't take long for Kusugo to bypass the computer's security system and found the information that he wanted. He took out a compact disc from his backpack and inserted it into the computer. He downloaded all the information that was inside the computer into the disc. Once the download has been completed, he took out the disc from the computer and slipped it into his backpack. As soon as he was done, he switched off the computer and was ready to leave the building.  
  
However, when he opened the door to leave the room, there are three security guards waiting for him outside with their revolvers pointed at him.  
  
"We've caught you right handed, intruder," said one of the security guards. "Hand over whatever that you had taken from inside that room to us or we will shoot you."  
  
Kusugo quickly drew out his P99 handgun and shot two of the security guards to death. One of the security guards quickly rolled out of the way and fired his revolver at Kusugo. The bullets bounced off the body armor that he was wearing. Kusugo aimed and fired his handgun at the last security guard, killing him with one shot.  
  
"Too bad you boys don't wear body armor," said Kusugo as he put the handgun back into the holster.  
  
Kusugo quickly walked over to the glass window where he had entered earlier at the end of the corridor. He took out a rope from his backpack and tied it securely to a metal pipe beside the window. He threw the other end of the rope out of the window through the hole. He then slipped through the hole in the window and began to scale down the building using the rope.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
A few days later, sweat rolled down Kusugo's forehead as he punched and kicked the punching bag repeatedly. Kusugo loved to begin each day with a strenuous workout in the gym to keep him fit. Kusugo's Charmeleon stood nearby, watching its master hitting the punching bag until he had finished. The Charmeleon grabbed a towel and went over to its master.  
  
"Thanks, Josh," said Kusugo as he took the towel and wiped the sweat from his face and body.  
  
Suddenly, Kusugo's cellular phone that was on a table started to beep. Kusugo picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.  
  
"Hello," said Kusugo. He listened for a moment and then said, "But it's my day off, sir."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there," said Kusugo reluctantly as he clicked the phone off. He then went over to his Charmeleon.  
  
"Josh, I regret to inform you that we have to cancel our trip to the park today," said Kusugo. "The general had just informed me that my day off had been cancelled."  
  
"Char..," said the Charmeleon sadly as it hung its head in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry, Josh," said Kusugo as he patted the Charmeleon on its head. "We'll go there next time. I promise."  
  
"Char," said the Charmeleon as it hugged Kusugo.  
  
************  
  
A quarter of an hour later, Kusugo, in his off-duty uniform, entered the general's office. When he entered the office, there were five Skull Gang officers inside with the general. Kusugo could tell that two of them are lieutenants, two of them are sergeants and one of them is a captain.  
  
"Sorry to cancel your day off, major but this is very important," said the general. "Before that, please meet Captain Ralph, Lieutenant Shindo, Lieutenant Shiratori, Sergeant Jane and Sergeant Kusaka."  
  
The five Skull Gang soldiers saluted to Kusugo and Kusugo saluted back at them.  
  
"They are members of our 'Shadow Scorchers' commando corps," said the general. "They are working with you on your next assignment."  
  
"May I ask what assignment, sir?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"Please leave us," said the general to the commandos.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ralph as he and the other commandos leave the office.  
  
As soon as the commandos had left the office, the general said to Kusugo, "Please be seated, major."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Kusugo as he sat down on a chair in front of the general.  
  
"According to the information from the disc that you had given to us, our suspicions about the Bio-Tech Corporation was true," said the general. "That company had been selling high-tech equipment and scientists to Team Rocket for some kind of top-secret project code-named 'Project 2443'."  
  
"What kind of project is it, sir?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"According to the disc, the purpose of the project is to try and convert a Pokémon into some sort of bio-weapon by increasing its strength, speed and other abilities through enhancement surgery," said the general. "They have been experimenting with several Pokémon but we have no information on how many Pokémon had been successfully converted into bio-weapons."  
  
"No surprise," said Kusugo. "Team Rocket had been conducting lab experiments on Pokémon to turn them into weapons. And I don't like it at all, sir."  
  
"The project is still at an early stage but the project is successful, Team Rocket would then start to create an army of these enhanced Pokémon. We can't let that happen, major," said the general. "We've found the location of the Team Rocket research facility where the project is being conducted. The facility is inside a Team Rocket base on Schnitzel Island. The base is heavily fortified and there are many Team Rocket mercenary soldiers guarding it. Launching an air strike is not an option because there are some Pokémon being held captive there. This is where you come in, major."  
  
"Me, sir?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"Yes, major," said the general. "I sending you and the other commandos to raid that facility and capture it. Once you have done that, I'll send in reinforcements to help you hold that facility."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, but I think I can handle this mission alone," said Kusugo. "I like doing missions like this one alone."  
  
"Those Team Rocket soldiers are professional soldiers, major. You are going to need assistance on this one, major," said the general. "You will work together with those commandos and get the job done. That's an order, major."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kusugo said reluctantly.  
  
"Good," said the general as he handed Kusugo a large envelope.  
  
Kusugo took the envelope, opened it and shook out the contents. Inside the envelope are photographs and papers.  
  
"This is a full dossier on the commandos that I have assigned to work with you," said the general. "I suggest you read it so that you get to know them better. I hope that all of you will work well together during this mission."  
  
"I just hope I can co-exist with them long enough to complete this mission, sir," said Kusugo.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The next day, Kusugo was inside a large room giving a briefing to Captain Ralph, Lieutenant Shindo, Sergeant Jane, Lieutenant Shiratori and Sergeant Kusaka. They are standing around a large table that had a detailed model of the Team Rocket base on Schnitzel Island where the research facility is.  
  
"As you can see here, ladies and gentlemen," said Kusugo as he pointed at the model with a metal stick. "This is a model of the Team Rocket base on Schnitzel Island where the research facility is located. General Sakata has given us the task of launching a raid to capture that facility."  
  
"How are we going to get there, major," asked Ralph.  
  
"A C-130 will drop us at about 25,000 feet in the air at night. The enemy's radar is limited to ten thousand feet and the dark night will limit their vision. We will be doing a high altitude, high opening parachute jump," said Kusugo as he pointed to building. "Our landing site is the rooftop of this building which we believe is the research facility. Once we have landed on the rooftop, we will start our raid and capture that facility."  
  
Kusugo snapped his fingers and two Skull Gang soldiers entered the room, carrying two large wooden crates. They placed the crates next to Kusugo and then walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to introduce all of you to your weapons and other equipment that you will be using on this mission," said Kusugo as he went over to a wooden crate and took out an M249 light machine gun.  
  
"This is an M249 light machine gun with a 200-round box magazine," said Kusugo as he displayed the weapon in front of the commandos. "This is the main weapon that you will be using during the raid."  
  
Kusugo then took a small device and attached it beneath the barrel of the machine gun.  
  
"I believe that many of you are all familiar with this small device," said Kusugo. "This is called the Paralyzer. It's a device that can paralyze any type of Pokémon including Rock and Ground types for up to 10 to 15 hours. Due to the fact that Team Rocket members and soldiers have the habit of sending their Pokémon to fight for them, we have to use this device to paralyze those Pokémon before they can harm us. But I suggest that you kill the Team Rocket member first before he or she has the chance to send out his or her Pokémon. You better hold onto this device because it's as important as your weapon."  
  
Kusugo went over to another crate and took out a Pokéball that is all black with a Skull Gang insignia etched on its surface.  
  
"This is a Skull Ball," said Kusugo, displaying the black Pokéball to the commandos. "It's a modified version of a normal Pokéball. It works like a Master Ball because it can capture any Pokémon without fail but it will not make the Pokémon obey the person that caught it. This Pokéball will be used to capture any Team Rocket Pokémon that you may encounter during the mission and keep them inside as POWs until the mission is over."  
  
"As soon as the mission is over, you must hand over all the Team Rocket Pokémon that you have captured so that our scientists can free them from being controlled by their former Team Rocket masters," said Kusugo. "Remember to search the bodies of all the Team Rocket members that you killed and 'confiscate' all of his or her Pokéball before you leave."  
  
Kusugo put the machine gun and the Skull Ball back into the crates.  
  
"Any questions?" asked Kusugo.  
  
None of the commandos had anything to ask. They stayed silent.  
  
"Good," said Kusugo. "We will meet at the Skull Gang airfield in five hours and you all better be there on time. Dismissed."  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Half an hour later, Kusugo was inside his room packing all the things that he will be taking to the airfield into a backpack. Meanwhile, Kusugo's Charmeleon was sitting on his bed as it watched Kusugo packing. After Kusugo had finished packing, he zipped his backpack close. He picked up his P99 handgun from his desk, slammed a magazine into the butt and cocked the slide mechanism. He did not leave it on safety. He placed the gun into the holster on his belt.  
  
Before he left the room, Kusugo went over and petted his Charmeleon on the head.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Josh," said Kusugo. "Don't trash the room when I'm not around."  
  
"Char! Char!" said the Charmeleon.  
  
"You want to come with me?" asked Kusugo.  
  
The Charmeleon nodded its head.  
  
"Sorry, I can't take you along for this mission," said Kusugo. "I don't want you getting killed."  
  
The Charmeleon shook its head back and forth stubbornly. It held up its hand and turned it into a fist. Kusugo knew that his Charmeleon was challenging him to a game of 'paper, rock and scissors'.  
  
"Okay, I'll play but if I win, you stay here," said Kusugo. "Is that a deal?"  
  
The Charmeleon nodded its head.  
  
"Scissors, paper..," said Kusugo as he and his Charmeleon raised their fists. "Rock!"  
  
Kusugo lost the game with rock while his Charmeleon won with paper.  
  
"You win," said Kusugo. "Looks like I have to take you along."  
  
The Charmeleon nodded its head. Kusugo took the Pokéball that was on the desk. He recalled his Charmeleon back into its Pokéball and put it inside the pouch that was attached to his belt.  
  
***********  
  
It was 11.45 at night and all the Team Rocket soldiers inside the base on Schnitzel Island are on full alert. The radar on top of the building that was the research facility searched the sky for any hostile planes while the SAM sites and the other anti-aircraft weapons stood ready to shoot down any enemy aircraft. This radar could pinpoint an aircraft up to ten miles away at around ten thousand feet. The radar's radio waves could not go any higher than ten thousand feet. It was unfortunate that, on this particular night, the enemy would come from the unexpected height of around 25,000 feet.  
  
Unknown to the Team Rocket radar operators, a giant C-130 Hercules cargo plane was flying through the night sky about sixty miles away from the facility. The plane was painted black and bore no markings like serial numbers or insignia. Inside the cockpit, one of the two pilots gave instructions to the jumpmaster inside the cargo compartment who will be helping Kusugo and the other commandos in their parachute jump.  
  
Kusugo is speaking to his teammates who were sitting on metal benches at the side of the cargo compartment. They wore black jump suits, boots, gloves, helmets and oxygen masks. Each of them had two backpacks strapped to their backs. One of the two backpacks is the parachute pack and the other is used to carry their other equipment like ammunition, explosives and other things.  
  
"We are twenty minutes away from the green light to jump and I'm going to give you your last briefing before we start our mission," said Kusugo to his teammates. "Make sure that you are using your night vision goggles because we will be gliding in the dark and check your altimeters so that you know how high you are from the ground. And make sure that we stay as close to each as possible and not to miss the landing site. Do you understand?"  
  
"Loud and clear, sir," said Ralph, who had an AW Covert sniper rifle in his hands.  
  
"Alright, let's get ready," said Kusugo as he put on his oxygen mask.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the jumpmaster spoke to the pilots again through his headset.  
  
"How much longer until we are ready to start the jump?" asked the jumpmaster through the headset.  
  
"Five minutes. Opening cargo doors now," said one of the pilots to the jumpmaster.  
  
There was a whine of hydraulics as the rear cargo ramp went down like a drawbridge. The jumpmaster gave a hand signal and Kusugo and his teammates stood up from their benches. They looked at the small altimeters that were attached to their right wrists, adjusting them to 25,000 feet. In a minute or so their lives would depend on the accurate settings of the altimeters. They also had to rely on the small compasses that were attached to their left wrists. Those two devices will assist them in the long glide down to their landing site and also make sure that none of them overshot the landing site.  
  
The jumpmaster signaled to Kusugo and his teammates to standby. They walked steadily toward the opened cargo ramp at the rear of the aircraft. The jumpmaster's hand came down and Kusugo and his teammates leaped out of the plane. They started to plummet towards the ground below at breakneck speed.  
  
Once Kusugo and his teammates had left the plane, the cargo doors closed as the aircraft turned and headed back to its secret home. Within seconds of jumping, they pulled their ripcord and their parachutes mushroomed open. As soon as their parachutes are open, they grabbed the steering lines and slowly took control of their parachutes. Their helmet-mounted night vision goggles enabled them to see in the dark and it didn't take them long to spot the Team Rocket base and their landing site. Kusugo and his teammates had to perform a series of navigational turns to remain on target. Each of them must check their speed and direction to stay within range of each other and to avoid missing their landing site.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
The Team Rocket base had no warning of the incoming commandos. The radar operators had earlier spotted small blips on the radar screen but they assumed that those blips were either birds or just specks of dust on the radar screen. There are three Team Rocket soldiers guarding the rooftop of the building, each of them were armed with an AK-47 assault rifle. Suddenly, one of the soldiers felt something entered his forehead and he collapsed to the ground, dead. The two other soldiers on the rooftop were also killed by single, silent gunshots from Ralph's sniper rifle. After the last soldier was killed, Ralph spoke to Kusugo through the headset inside his helmet.  
  
"Rooftop clear, sir," said Ralph through the headset.  
  
"Alright, let's land," said Kusugo.  
  
Kusugo and his teammates glided towards the building and they all landed one by one on the rooftop. Sergeant Shindo almost collided into the radar dish that was on the rooftop but he managed to avoid it in time and landed safely. Once they all have landed, they quickly remove their parachute packs, bundled up their parachutes and stuffed them inside their parachute packs. They removed their oxygen masks, night vision goggles and the other equipment that they no longer needed. They opened their backpacks and took out their M249 light machine guns, body armor and other equipment. They took off their jump suits to reveal the black combat uniforms that they were wearing inside. They wore the body armor over their combat uniforms and they carried the backpacks over their backs.  
  
"Check headcount," said Kusugo to his teammates through the headset in his helmet. "One."  
  
"Two," said Ralph.  
  
"Three," said Shindo.  
  
"Four," said Shiratori.  
  
"Five," said Jane.  
  
"Six," said Kusaka.  
  
"Alright, everyone is here," said Kusugo. "Let's move. Take out the radar dish and communications tower."  
  
They went over to the radar dish that was on the rooftop. Kusugo took out a C-4 plastic explosive from his backpack and attached the explosive to the base of the radar dish. He set the timer for 20 minutes and then went over to the communications tower. He attached two plastic explosives onto the tower and set the explosives to explode in 20 minutes as well.  
  
Kusugo and his teammates then moved towards a door at the corner of the rooftop. Kusugo kicked the door with his foot and the door swung open, revealing a short hallway behind it. They moved into the hallway and slowly walked down a small staircase that led them down to a corridor. They stealthily made their way down the corridor and noticed two Team Rocket soldiers that are guarding a door.  
  
"Hold this for me, captain," said Kusugo as he handed his machine gun to Ralph.  
  
Kusugo took out his P99 handgun that had a silencer fitted at the end of the barrel from the holster on his belt. He aimed carefully and fired at the two soldiers, killing them instantly. The silencer reduced the loud noise when the handgun was fired.  
  
"Stay here and watch my back," said Kusugo to his teammates.  
  
Kusugo quickly went over to the door and noticed that it had the words 'GENERATOR ROOM" on it. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He entered a room that was full of switches, meters and control panels inside. There is a large generator in the center of the room with two Team Rocket technicians standing next to it. Kusugo aimed and fired his handgun at the technicians, killing them. He looked around and noticed a surveillance camera on the ceiling. He aimed his handgun at the camera and shot it. After he shot the camera, Kusugo went over to the doorway and made a gesture with his hand for his teammates to come over to him. They did just that.  
  
"Jane, Ralph, search those dead bodies and checked if they had any Pokéballs on them," ordered Kusugo. "Shindo, Kusaka, stand guard in the doorway while Shiratori and I take out the generator."  
  
Ralph and Jane dragged the bodies of the two dead Team Rocket soldiers outside into the room. They then searched the bodies of the dead Team Rocket soldiers and technicians while Shindo and Kusaka stood guard in the doorway. Kusugo and Shiratori went over to the generator and they attached C-4 plastic explosives on the generator and the other machines inside the room.  
  
"Set the timer for 12 minutes," ordered Kusugo to Shiratori as he looked into his wristwatch. "The other explosives on the rooftop will blow up any moment now. Once they go off, the alarm will be raised and enemy soldiers will start attacking our position."  
  
Kusugo went over to Ralph and took his M249 machine gun from him.  
  
"Found anything?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"Those two soldiers had four Pokéballs on them. The technicians had none," said Jane as she showed Kusugo the Pokéballs that she is holding in her hands.  
  
"Keep them in your backpack," said Kusugo. "We better get out of here before the generator blow up. We'll take up positions at the stairwells. That's the only place they can get to this floor after we disable the elevators. Let's go."  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Meanwhile, Lieutenant Pavel was inside the control room that was at the second floor of the building. The control room was the place that controlled the entire facility. It was full of computer consoles with many Team Rocket operators monitoring the computers. Suddenly, there were two loud explosions and an alarm was heard. Lieutenant Pavel quickly got up from the chair where he was sitting on and went over to the control room operators.  
  
"What happened?" Lieutenant Pavel asked the operators that were standing next to the computer consoles.  
  
"The communications tower on the rooftop have been destroyed! We can't send out any transmissions out of this island!" shouted one of the operators. "Our radar dish is gone too!"  
  
Suddenly there was another explosion and all the lights inside the control room went out. The emergency lights were switched on automatically and the whole room was illuminated by red lights.  
  
"What is it this time?" asked Lieutenant Pavel.  
  
"The power generator at level 4 has stopped working!" said one of the operators. "We are activating the emergency power now."  
  
Seconds later, the lights that were above the ceiling lit up again and the red emergency lights were switched off.  
  
"Emergency power online, sir," said the operator. "We have enough power for about twenty hours."  
  
"Send two teams of soldiers to investigate the rooftop and generator room," ordered the lieutenant.  
  
"Affirmative," said one of the operators.  
  
Suddenly, the phone inside the control room rang and Lieutenant Pavel went over to answer it. It was Geoffrey who was calling the lieutenant from the lab at the basement.  
  
"Lieutenant Pavel, what's going on up there?" asked Geoffrey on the other end of the line. "Why did the power went out?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," said the lieutenant. "The generator has stopped working. I've just ordered a group of soldiers to-"  
  
Before the lieutenant could finish speaking, there was another alarm.  
  
"Emergency! Enemy commandos are attacking the facility from level 4," said one of the operators. "All security personnel are heading to level 4 to try and eliminate the commandos."  
  
Lieutenant Pavel removed his hand from the phone and answered, "We got a problem, sir. It seems that we are under attack by commandos."  
  
*********  
  
Several Team Rocket soldiers, armed with AK-47 assault rifles and M12 submachine guns, quickly made their way up to 4th floor once the alarm had been raised. They were forced to take the stairs because Kusugo and his teammates had disabled all the elevators on the 4th floor. However, when the soldiers reached the 4th floor staircase, Kusugo and his team were waiting for them. They fired their machine guns at the oncoming Team Rocket soldiers that were heading up the stairs. The hail of bullets killed the soldiers before they had the chance to fire back at Kusugo and his teammates.  
  
"Retreat!" shouted a Team Rocket soldier. "Get behind the stairs."  
  
The remaining Team Rocket soldiers that were not yet killed quickly ran down and hid behind the staircase that blocked the hail of bullets.  
  
"Release your Pokémon, now," ordered the soldier.  
  
The remaining Team Rocket soldiers took out their Pokéballs and released their Pokémon. Most of the Pokémon that were called out were Raticate, Nidorino, Sandslash, Golbat and Venonat. The soldiers ordered their Pokémon to attack Kusugo and his teammates.  
  
"Team Rocket Pokémon are heading our way," said Kusugo to his teammates once he saw the group of Team Rocket Pokémon. "Take them out with your Paralyzer now."  
  
Kusugo took aim at a Sandslash. He pressed a button on the device that was attached to the bottom of his machine gun barrel. A red laser came out of the device and hit the Sandslash. The Sandslash fell down, not able to move a muscle. Kusugo's teammates also fired their Paralyzer at the Team Rocket Pokémon. One by one, Kusugo and his teammates put the Team Rocket Pokémon out of action.  
  
Kusugo took a grenade that was hooked to his body armor and pulled out the pin. He quickly threw the grenade behind the staircase where the Team Rocket soldiers were hiding. There was a loud bang and a blinding flash of light. The grenade was a stun grenade that emits a blinding flash of light and loud bang that incapacitates all those in close proximity. The stun grenade was enough to disorient the Team Rocket soldiers and they were forced to retreat further.  
  
Kusugo and his teammates moved in as the Team Rocket soldiers backed away from them.  
  
"Jane, Shiratori, capture these Pokémon that we have just paralyzed," Kusugo ordered. "The rest of us will handle the soldiers and give you cover."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Jane and Shiratori simultaneously as they opened their backpacks and took out the Skull Balls which they used to capture the paralyzed Team Rocket Pokémon.  
  
**********  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Lieutenant, the enemy commandos have taken level 4 and 3!" shouted the operator. "We're also losing level 2!"  
  
"Casualties report!" shouted another operator. "Many of our security personnel and non-combatant personnel are either dead or wounded."  
  
"Seal off all the entrance to the main lab in the basement and to this control room," said the lieutenant as he struggled not to panic. "And order some of the guards outside the facility to get in and help fight off those commandos."  
  
"But that will weaken our defenses outside the facility," said the operator.  
  
"The enemies are inside not outside," said the lieutenant. "They can't possibly hold their positions forever. We have to try to wear them down and make them run out of ammo."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the operator.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
An hour later, Kusugo and his teammates had taken the 4th, 3rd and 2nd floor of the facility. The remaining Team Rocket soldiers on the 2nd floor tried to surrender to Kusugo but they were all executed on the spot. Kusugo and his teammates don't take human prisoners. Before they went further, they took all the Pokéballs that the dead soldiers had on them and captured all the Team Rocket Pokémon they had paralyzed with Skull Balls. They make their way down a corridor that leads to the control room. However, there are many layers of metal walls that sealed up the corridor. Kusugo threw a grenade at the first layer of the metal walls that was in front of them. The grenade exploded but the wall was not even dented by the explosion.  
  
"Sergeant Kusaka, send out your Steelix and asked it to clear the corridor," ordered Kusugo.  
  
Kusaka took a Pokéball out of the pouch that was attached to his belt.  
  
"Steelix, Go!" shouted Kusaka as he threw the Pokéball. The Pokéball opened and a Steelix came out.  
  
The corridor was almost too small for the gigantic Pokémon when it came out.  
  
"Steelix, burrow your way through the walls and clear a way for us," ordered Kusaka.  
  
The Steelix backed up its head like a rattlesnake that was ready to strike. It smashed through the steel walls layer by layer and made a large hole through the walls. Kusugo and his teammates made their way through the holes.  
  
"Good work, Steelix," said Kusaka. "Return!"  
  
Kusaka aimed the Pokéball at the Pokémon and he recalled it back into its Pokéball.  
  
*********  
  
"Lieutenant!" shouted the operator. "Enemy commandos had breached through all seven layers of the walls."  
  
"All combatants guard the entrance to this room now!" ordered Lieutenant Pavel as he took out his SIG-Sauer P-225 handgun from the holster. "I heading down to the main lab at the basement."  
  
All the Team Rocket soldiers that were inside the control room quickly went over to the door that was the only entrance to get into the control room. The lieutenant went over to the elevator that was inside the control room. He pressed a button and the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside the elevator. He pressed another button inside the lift and the doors closed. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the Team Rocket soldiers at the door were thrown away from the blast. Kusugo had placed a door charge to the door, which was used to blow open doors. Kusugo and his teammates entered through the door that was destroyed. Once they were inside the room, they opened fire at the soldiers and the operators inside the control room.  
  
"Search the bodies!" ordered Kusugo.  
  
Kusugo and his teammates searched the bodies inside the control room and took all the Pokéballs that the dead soldiers and scientists had with them. However, Shiratori found one of the control room operators that was still alive. His leg was bleeding because a bullet had hit his knee.  
  
"Major, we got a live one," said Shiratori.  
  
Kusugo went over to the wounded operator and stood over him. He put his machine gun that he was holding down to the floor. He grabbed the operator by the collar of his uniform and spoke into his face.  
  
"Where is the lab?" asked Kusugo.  
  
The operator refused to talk.  
  
"Okay, looks like I have to be a little bit more persuasive," said Kusugo with a wicked grin on his face. Kusugo took out his P99 handgun and fired a shot at the operator's other knee.  
  
"Eeeeyaaah!" the operator screamed as the bullet hit him in the knee.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know and I will end your pain," said Kusugo. "If not, I'll make your pain worse."  
  
"O-okay!" shouted the operator. "It's in the basement. The elevator will take you there!"  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation," said Kusugo as he let go of the operator. He aimed his handgun at the operator's forehead and he fired a shot, killing him.  
  
Kusugo looked at Shiratori and said, "I've ended his pain just like I promise. I did not say I'll spare his life."  
  
Kusugo put his handgun back into the holster and picked up his machine gun. He went over to his other teammates.  
  
"How many Pokémon had we had collected so far?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"We've captured about 202 Pokémon," said Shindo. "I don't think our backpacks can carry anymore Pokéballs or Skull Balls."  
  
"Okay, we will have to split up," said Kusugo. "Shindo, you and Jane get back to the roof and tell HQ that we need reinforcements. The rest of us will hand over all the Pokémon that we caught to you while we head down to the basement."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Shindo and Jane.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Meanwhile, Geoffrey, Aaron and Dr. Shinigami were inside the lab at the basement when Lieutenant Pavel came in.  
  
"What happened?" Geoffrey asked the lieutenant.  
  
"The commandos have taken level 4, 3 and 2, sir," said the lieutenant. "I think they got the control room as well. It won't take long for them to get here."  
  
"How could this have happen?" asked Aaron angrily. "You were in charge of the security of this place. Now look what happened!"  
  
"All of you are to blame as well!" shouted the lieutenant. "I've requested for funding to equip this place with anti-personnel defense systems but you always turn down my request."  
  
"How dare you rebel against us!" shouted Aaron. "I'll teach you a lesson for that!"  
  
"Enough! Both of you stop fighting!" shouted Geoffrey. "Fighting among each other will not get us anywhere now."  
  
Geoffrey went over to Dr. Shinigami and said, " Dr. Shinigami, are those enhanced Pokémon ready for combat?"  
  
"You want to send them to fight those commandos?" asked Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"That's right," said Geoffrey. "Are they ready?"  
  
"They should be ready but I cannot guarantee you anything," said Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"Just do it!" said Geoffrey.  
  
Dr. Shinigami and his fellow scientists went over to a computer console that was connected to the glass tubes by cables. They pressed some buttons and six of the tubes began to glow in a yellow light. All at once, the Pokémon inside the tubes began to move slightly. Their eyes opened with a zombie-like stare. The reddish-orange fluid was drained out of their tubes. The breathing masks and the electrodes detached themselves from the Pokémon bodies. The glass covers of the tubes were then opened and the six enhanced Pokémon stepped out of their tubes. There is a Typhlosion, Blastoise, Meganium, Rhydon, Espeon and a Tyranitar. The six Pokémon stared at the scientists and slowly walked towards them. The scientists started to move backward in fear but Dr. Shinigami didn't. He took a device that looked like a calculator and pressed a button on it.  
  
"Stop! I command you!" said Dr. Shinigami to the Pokémon. "Kneel down!"  
  
The Pokémon stopped moving and they knelt down in front of Dr. Shinigami. Dr. Shinigami handed the control device to Geoffrey.  
  
"Take care of those commandos, lieutenant," said Geoffrey as he handed the control device to Lieutenant Pavel. "These Pokémon should be able to help you finish the job."  
  
************  
  
The elevator doors opened and Kusugo, Ralph, Kusaka and Shiratori entered the basement. Five Team Rocket soldiers went over to confront them but Kusugo and his teammates easily got rid of them. After killing the soldiers, they entered a long corridor. They walked down the corridor and were sickened at what they saw. Built into the walls were large, glass tubes and inside the tubes were dead Pokémon floating inside a yellowish chemical. Kusugo guessed that the chemical was used to prevent the dead bodies from rotting. Suddenly, Lieutenant Pavel with six Pokémon behind him appeared in front of Kusugo and his teammates.  
  
"These are the Pokémon that didn't survive the procedures that would have transform them into mindless, obedient warriors," said the lieutenant. "They all could have become the most powerful beings on Earth but they died before we could finish the experiments."  
  
Ralph aimed his machine gun at Lieutenant Pavel and pulled the trigger. Bullets came flying out of the machine gun and headed straight for the lieutenant. However, the bullets bounced off an invisible protective shield that was somehow formed in front of the lieutenant. Suddenly, a blue light covered the machine guns that Kusugo and his teammates were holding. The machine guns flew out of their hands and were crushed into balls by some kind of psychic power. The blue light disappeared and the balls dropped onto the floor. Then, their handguns flew out of their holsters and were crushed as well.  
  
"Good work, Espeon," said the lieutenant. "Now teach our uninvited guests some manners."  
  
The Espeon glared at Kusugo and his teammates. Its eyes glowed with a blue light. A blue light surrounded Kusugo and his teammates and they floated into the air. They were hurled across the corridor and crashed against a wall. The Espeon hit them repeatedly against the wall while Lieutenant Pavel watched with relish. Suddenly, the Pokéballs that Kusugo, Ralph, Shiratori and Kusaka were carrying came out of the pouches on their belts and fell to the floor. The Pokéballs opened and a Charmeleon, Steelix, Scizor, Umbreon, Arcanine, Skarmory and Magneton came out.  
  
The Pokémon had sensed their masters' distress and decided to take action. The Charmeleon and the Arcanine both did a Fire Blast attack on the Espeon. The Espeon quickly created a protective shield with its psychic power and the attacks were blocked. However, to create the shield in order to protect itself, the Espeon had inadvertently released Kusugo and his teammates from its psychic power. They fell onto the floor and their Pokémon went over to them.  
  
"So your Pokémon want to play," said the lieutenant as he pressed a button on the control device that he was holding in his hand. "Play with them."  
  
The enhanced Pokémon charged towards Kusugo and his teammates' Pokémon. The Pokémon bravely fought the enhanced Pokémon but were no match for them. In a few minutes, the enhanced Pokémon overpowered Kusugo and his teammates' Pokémon.  
  
"Your pathetic Pokémon are no match for the power of these enhanced Pokémon," said the lieutenant. "They are the living proof of the success of Project 2443."  
  
"Perhaps, but you forget something, lieutenant," said Kusugo.  
  
"What?" asked the lieutenant.  
  
"My sharpest weapon," said Kusugo as he quickly reached into his left boot and took out a knife. He threw the knife and it struck Lieutenant Pavel in the neck.  
  
The lieutenant let out a gurgling noise as blood gushed out of the wound in his neck. He then fell down to the floor, dead. Kusugo went over to Lieutenant Pavel's body and removed the control device from his hand. Kusugo threw the device to the floor and he crushed it with his foot. Once he did that, the enhanced Pokémon stopped moving and they fell to the floor, unconscious. Kusugo knew that Lieutenant Pavel was controlling the enhanced Pokémon through the device. When he destroyed it, the Pokémon were no longer under the lieutenant's control.  
  
Kusugo and his teammates went over to their Pokémon and recalled them back into their Pokéballs.  
  
"We're taking the lab now," said Kusugo. "We'll take the AK-47 assault rifles from those dead Team Rocket soldiers."  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Meanwhile, inside the lab, Geoffrey, Aaron and Dr. Shinigami had watched the entire battle from the computer screen.  
  
"That fool had failed!" shouted Aaron. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We're leaving this place," said Geoffrey as he took out a Pokéball from his pocket. He pressed the release button and the Pokéball opened. A Kadabra appeared out of the Pokéball.  
  
"Kadabra, teleport me and Aaron out of here," ordered Geoffrey to his Kadabra. "There's a helicopter waiting for us in the courtyard."  
  
"Wait! You can't just leave me and my fellow scientist here!" protested Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"Sorry, but my Pokémon can only teleport three people at one go and I'm leaving this place with Aaron," said Geoffrey. "You can come with us or die here with your fellow scientists."  
  
Dr. Shinigami was silent for awhile and then he said, "I'll go with you. Discretion is the better part of valor."  
  
"A wise decision, doctor," said Geoffrey. "Kadabra, use Teleport and get us out of here."  
  
The Kadabra's eyes glowed and soon it vanished along with Geoffrey, Aaron and Dr. Shinigami. At the same moment, Kusugo and his teammates burst into the lab through the door. Kusugo and his teammates were armed with the AK- 47 assault rifles that they had taken from the dead Team Rocket soldiers they had killed earlier. They didn't waste anytime in killing all the scientists inside the lab.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Geoffrey, Aaron, Dr. Shinigami and the Kadabra had teleported into the courtyard. Geoffrey recalled back his Kadabra. He and the others quickly made their way to the helipad where the waiting HH-65 helicopter is.  
  
"Pilot, start up the helicopter and get us out of here," ordered Geoffrey to the helicopter pilot that was inside the cockpit.  
  
Geoffrey, Aaron and Dr. Shinigami went inside the passenger compartment. The pilot started the engines and the rotor blades started spinning. The helicopter started to rise slowly into the air.  
  
"Get us to Viridian City," ordered Geoffrey.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the pilot.  
  
The helicopter was about to fly away when suddenly, a rocket came flying into the air and slammed into the helicopter. The helicopter burst into flames and the burning debris crashed to the ground below.  
  
At the rooftop of the building, Shindo and Jane watched the burning debris of the destroyed helicopter. Shindo had an M72 rocket launcher in his hands. Shindo had shot down the helicopter with the rocket launcher.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said Shindo. He then spoke to Kusugo through his headset.  
  
"Major, I have contact HQ and they are sending reinforcements. They will be here in two hours," said Shindo. "I've also shot down a Team Rocket helicopter that was trying to get away."  
  
*********  
  
"Good work, sergeant," said Kusugo. "We will clear the courtyard outside the facility as soon as possible for the reinforcements."  
  
Kusugo, Ralph and Shiratori were still inside the basement of the facility while Kusaka had gone over to guard the control room at the second floor. Ralph had gone to find and free the other Pokémon that were being held captive somewhere inside the facility. Kusugo went over to Shiratori who was giving first aid to the enhanced Pokémon that were still unconscious.  
  
"How are they doing?" Kusugo asked.  
  
"Not so good, major," said Shiratori sadly. "It seems their internal organs are shutting down."  
  
"How could this have happened?" asked Kusugo, shocked.  
  
"It's probably because of all the surgical enhancements that were done on these Pokémon," said Shiratori. "When the microchips in their brains had ceased to function, all their internal organs are shutting down as well."  
  
"So what are the options of saving them, lieutenant?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"There's nothing I can do for them," said Shiratori. "We need to get them back to HQ as soon as possible so that Dr. Cynthia can help them. I'm a field medic not a Pokémon doctor."  
  
"Try and stabilize them as long as possible, lieutenant," ordered Kusugo. "We'll get them back to HQ as soon as reinforcements get here."  
  
Meanwhile, Ralph and his Arcanine had found the other Pokémon that were held inside cages in the dimly lit room. Ralph stepped into the room and went over to the cages.  
  
When the Pokémon saw Ralph, they started frantically pawing at the doors to their cages and growled at him. Ralph knew that the Pokémon were afraid of him.  
  
"Tina, I need you to tell those Pokémon that we are here to rescue them and no harm will come to them," said Ralph to his Arcanine, calling it by its nickname.  
  
The Arcanine nodded and it went over to the Pokémon that were inside the cages. It communicated with the Pokémon and told them what Ralph wanted it to say to them. However, the Pokémon didn't know if they should trust him because they had been mistreated by Team Rocket for a long time and they are still traumatize by that experience. After some persuasion from the Arcanine, they decided to trust Ralph. Ralph opened the cages and all the Pokémon came out. He then removed the metallic collars that were around the Pokémon neck.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Two hours later, five large CH-47C transport helicopters landed in the large courtyard inside the Team Rocket base. When the helicopters had landed on the ground, the rear ramps behind the helicopters opened and many Skull Gang soldiers came out of the helicopter. One of the passengers that came out of the helicopter is a Skull Gang colonel.  
  
"I want 20 of you to patrol the perimeter and stay alert," ordered the colonel to the soldiers. "The rest of you secure the facility from both inside and outside."  
  
The soldiers nodded their heads and they went to do their job. Some of them went into the building while the others patrolled the perimeter. Kusugo came out of the building and went over to the colonel. He saluted to the colonel and the colonel returned the salute.  
  
"I'm Colonel Tilson, major," said the colonel. "I'm here to assume command of this place."  
  
"I have a request, colonel," said Kusugo. "I need to borrow a few of those helicopters."  
  
"Why do you need those helicopters for, major?" asked the colonel.  
  
"There are several Pokémon inside that facility that are in serious condition, sir," said Kusugo. "I need those helicopters to get those Pokémon back to HQ for medical treatment."  
  
"Request granted, major," said the colonel.  
  
"Thank you, colonel," said Kusugo as he went back into the building.  
  
A moment later, the six enhanced Pokémon were wheeled out of the building on stretchers. The Pokémon were loaded into one of the transport helicopters in the courtyard. The other group of Pokémon that Ralph had freed was loaded into another helicopter. After all the Pokémon were safely inside the helicopters, Kusugo and his teammates boarded another helicopter. Soon, all the three transport helicopters took off and left Schnitzel Island.  
  
**************  
  
A few hours later, Kusugo and his teammates were back in the Skull Gang headquarters, waiting anxiously outside the infirmary. They waited for what seemed like days until an exhausted, haggard Dr. Cynthia emerged from the emergency room.  
  
"How's the Pokémon doing, doctor?" asked Kusugo when he saw the doctor.  
  
"Your Pokémon are doing well," said Dr. Cynthia as she handed a metal tray to him. On the metal tray are seven Pokéballs. "Here they are."  
  
Kusugo and his teammates took the Pokéballs that contained their Pokémon from Dr. Cynthia.  
  
"How are the other Pokémon doing, doctor?" asked Kusaka.  
  
"I've transferred all the Team Rocket Pokémon that you captured to one of our Rehabilitation Center so that the experts there could rehabilitate and free them from Team Rocket's control," said Dr. Cynthia. "But I'm treating those six Pokémon that you said were used for Team Rocket's experiments. They are not fit to be transferred anywhere."  
  
"How are they doing?" asked Shiratori.  
  
"I've put them under intensive care in the recovery room," said Dr. Cynthia. "They should be back to normal by tomorrow."  
  
"That's a relief," said Ralph. "I'm just glad that our Pokémon are doing fine."  
  
"And those Pokémon that we have rescued as well," added Kusugo. "We all should visit all of them tomorrow after we get some rest. It has been a long night for us all."  
  
***********  
  
The Typhlosion slowly opened its eyes and looked around. It soon found out that it was lying on a bed with a white sheet spread over its body. It turned its head to the left and it could see an intravenous bag suspended on a pole next to it that was pumping some yellowish liquid intravenously into its left arm.  
  
"How are you doing, Typhlosion?" asked Kusugo, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "You've been unconscious for two days now and I was starting to get worried."  
  
The Typhlosion turned its head away from Kusugo, not wanting to see his face. Kusugo placed his hand on the Typhlosion's head and stroke it. This comforted the Pokémon a little but it still refused to look at him.  
  
"Give it some time, major," said Dr. Cynthia, who was standing behind Kusugo with a clipboard in her hand. "After being mistreated by Team Rocket it will take time for it to get used to humans again."  
  
"How is it doing?" Kusugo asked Dr. Cynthia.  
  
"It's doing well for the moment except for one thing," said Dr. Cynthia.  
  
"What is it, doctor?" asked Kusugo.  
  
"I've given it an MRI scan and found out that the microchip that was implanted inside its brain is becoming toxic to its body," said Dr. Cynthia. "If it is not removed soon, it will die."  
  
The Typhlosion was shocked by what Dr. Cynthia had said but Kusugo quickly comforted the Pokémon.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kusugo soothingly. "We have the technology to help make you better, just like how it help us fight against Team Rocket."  
  
The Typhlosion was not impressed by what Kusugo had said. To the Typhlosion, humans are cold-blooded creatures that are willing to kill other creature for their own gain.  
  
"I know you don't trust humans," said Kusugo. "But I promise that I will be there with you when the operation begins and I'll make sure that you will make it. If I break my promise, I will shoot myself and give up my life to compensate for yours."  
  
Kusugo's strong words got the Typhlosion's attention a little and it decided to believe Kusugo.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, three Chansey Pokémon wheeled the Typhlosion out of the recovery room on a gurney. Kusugo was walking beside the gurney holding the Typhlosion's hand. The Typhlosion was still worried of the outcome of the operation.  
  
"You'll be alright, Typhlosion," said Kusugo. "I'll make sure that you make it through this operation alive."  
  
The Typhlosion was wheeled into the operating room where Dr. Cynthia was waiting at the doorway. She stopped Kusugo from entering the room.  
  
"You will have to wait outside, major," said Dr. Cynthia.  
  
"Just make sure that the operation go well, doctor," said Kusugo. "You and I know that my life is on the line as well."  
  
"Yes, I know that," said Dr. Cynthia as she closed the door.  
  
The Typhlosion was lifted onto the operating table and the overhead lamp was turned on. For half an hour, the Typhlosion was alone in the room. Dr. Cynthia came back into the room later, wearing a surgical gown, mask, cap and gloves. She and the three Chansey gathered around the operating table. She checked the Typhlosion's pulse through its wrist.  
  
"Okay, let's begin," said Dr. Cynthia.  
  
The Chansey nodded their heads and one of them handed her the anesthesia mask. She placed the mask over the Typhlosion's face. There was a hissing sound and the familiar smell of sleeping gas came rushing through the mask. The Typhlosion soon begin to feel dizzy and it soon drifted to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Kusugo waited outside the operating room for hours until Dr. Cynthia came out.  
  
"How's the Typhlosion?" Kusugo asked.  
  
"The operation was successful and it is recovering," said Dr. Cynthia. "I'm transferring it to the recovery room now."  
  
The three Chansey wheeled the Typhlosion out of the operating room on a gurney. The Typhlosion was still unconscious with a bandage wrapped around its head. The Chansey wheeled the sleeping Pokémon into the recovery room. Kusugo followed them into the room.  
  
********  
  
The first thing the Typhlosion saw when it woke up was Kusugo that was sleeping on the chair beside its bed. Kusugo had been sitting there keeping vigil at its bedside until he finally fell asleep.  
  
This human really does care about me, the Typhlosion thought.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
A few days later, Kusugo was inside General Sakata's office.  
  
"So what is your decision, sir?" Kusugo asked the general who was reading a piece of paper.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen you showing affection, major," said the general. "You really like that Typhlosion isn't it?"  
  
Kusugo blushed but he maintained his deadpan face.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Kusugo. "I felt sorry for it after I read about its past."  
  
"How did you know about its past, major?" asked the general.  
  
"I found a file in the Team Rocket research facility that contained a full dossier on that Typhlosion," said Kusugo. "It was sold to Team Rocket by an irresponsible Pokémon trainer when it was still a Quilava several years ago. It was then given to a Team Rocket member that trained the Quilava endlessly until it evolves into a Typhlosion. A few years later, the Team Rocket member got tired of the Typhlosion and decided to give it away to become a test subject for Team Rocket's experiments."  
  
"So you want to adopt it to give it a better life isn't it, major?" asked the general.  
  
"That's true, sir," said Kusugo.  
  
"Very well, major," said the general. "I'll give you the authorization to take care of that Typhlosion."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Kusugo happily.  
  
***************  
  
Dr. Cynthia was giving the Typhlosion a checkup when Kusugo entered the recovery room with his Charmeleon.  
  
"Looks like you got a visitor, Typhlosion," said Dr. Cynthia when she saw Kusugo entering the room.  
  
Kusugo went over to the Typhlosion and sat down on the chair beside its bed.  
  
"The general has given me permission to take care of the Typhlosion," said Kusugo to Dr. Cynthia.  
  
"That's great, major," said Dr. Cynthia. "But I want the Typhlosion to stay here until it fully recovers."  
  
"Take your time, doctor," said Kusugo. "I want my new Pokémon to be as healthy as possible before I take him in."  
  
END 


End file.
